


Creatures of the Night

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Forced Ritual, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: When Derek disappears the pack mount a rescue mission to claim back their alpha.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 32
Kudos: 416
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically falls between We Get What We Deserve and Unleashed.  
> Beta: Grammarly  
> Trope Bingo: Revenge/Vengance/Justice

**November 2011**

“Peter?” James asked urgently when Peter answered his phone, “Have you seen Derek?”

Peter frowned and he asked, “Isn’t he with you at the loft?”

James agreed, “He was, but he went out to get us lunch half an hour ago. The diner is only a five-minute walk and they haven’t seen him. I felt a flare of panic down the pack bond but it was there and then gone a second later.”

“Shit,” Peter exclaimed, “Let me call Noah, he will get there quicker than I will.”

“Ok,” James sighed, “Can you bring Chris with you?”

Peter asked, “You think we will need him?”

James stated, “I think we will need everyone. I had a look around for him and his scent just vanished outside the wards, I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

Peter shook his head, “What are the chances Stiles will ditch.”

James laughed, “He will be here within minutes of the text being sent, he probably already knows something is wrong. It’s ok, he’s ahead in all of his classes. I will call the school when he and his sidekicks arrive to let them know what’s going on.”

“Thanks,” Peter said as James could hear him picking up his keys, “Chris is grabbing the weapons from the Armoury then we will head in. We’ll see you soon.”

James put his phone in his pocket after Peter hung up and he went outside to do a perimeter sweep. He made sure to stay inside the ward line as he walked around the apartment building.

He looked up when he heard Roscoe coming followed by several other cars. He took a headcount as they piled out of the various cars and he took note that all of the pack teens were in attendance so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and he called the school, “Tracey?”

James had gotten to know the siren who had been hired as the school secretary after the one Gerard hired vanished out of the blue. She asked, “Is this about the pack leaving the school en masse?”

James sheepishly replied, “Yes. Sorry, but we have a pack emergency. Can you please arrange for their homework to be collated and either Peter or the Sheriff will collect it from the main office.”

“Sure,” Tracey agreed, “Keep me updated please and let me know if you or the pack need anything.”

James agreed and he looked up as he hung up to greet the teens as they all barrelled into the loft.

Stiles demanded, “What’s wrong?” He looked around the loft, “Where’s Derek?”

James shrugged, “He went to get lunch an hour ago now and he hasn’t returned. I tried to follow his scent but it just vanished.”

Stiles swore and he turned to Danny and he demanded, “Can you track his phone?”

Danny pulled out his laptop and he set up on the dining table.

James took Stiles aside and he said, “Peter, Chris, and your dad are on their way. Peter and Chris are bringing weapons in case we get a lead to chase.”

Stiles nodded as he thought through various options. “I am going to strengthen the wards here just to be on the safe side as the pack stands guard. Can you organize groups to patrol?”

James agreed, “Both the territory and the loft?”

“Yeah,” Stiles confirmed, “That would be good. I want everyone armed for bear.”

James checked the text that came through, “Noah is bringing the four new deputies. They are all either supernatural or aware of the supernatural.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, two of them have petitioned to join the pack as betas.”

James asked, “Who do you want to stand guard while you update the wards?”

Stiles considered the pack and he replied, “You, Chris, Allison, and the Twins. The twins can help Danny as well if he needs it. I want Dad to open a missing persons case with the deputies investigating and Peter coordinating the betas with the patrols. Make sure Kira contacts her parents to let them know she left the school grounds.”

James agreed and as Stiles climbed onto the dining table to start his focus on the wards he started to get the teens prepared for patrols. He sent Allison and the twins to watch over Stiles while he was buried in the wards.

By the time Stiles emerged from the semi-trance state he was in the loft was teeming with people and several of them were people he didn’t recognize.

Stiles stood as he slid off the table and he stretched before he approached Chris and James who were guarding the group of five men bound and gagged in front of them.

He asked, “What’s going on?”

Chris introduced the glowering men, “These are hunters from the Calavera family, the one at the front is Severo Calavera, Araya’s eldest son. We suspect they came to capture Derek but were apparently beaten to the punch.”

Stiles shifted into his beta shift and he snarled at the men to express his displeasure at their actions. He asked Chris, “Can you call their matriarch?”

Chris nodded and he pulled out his phone and he put it on speaker as he called Araya Calavera. When she answered Stiles said, “What gives you the right to send hunters into my territory to capture our alpha. Especially since he has done nothing to breach your code.”

They could all hear the sneer when she answered, “There is no such thing as an innocent beast and it’s common knowledge he was a blue-eyed beta.”

Stiles shrugged and he let his claws flick out as he said coldly, “Hang up Chris, It is pointless dealing with one so bigoted. I will send their heads to the hunter's council with video evidence of their trespass.”

“Wait!” Araya yelled. Stiles waited as she seemed to calm herself.

Araya said, “They were under orders not to harm the Alpha.”

Stiles snapped, “Bullshit! The entire group you sent are sitting before me bound and gagged, that only happens if they trip the intent wards. Each and every one of them intended our alpha harm.”

Chris snarled, “Want to try that again Araya? I can promise you we have proof that they came in armed to the hilt ready to attack our pack as a clear breach of the code. There is nothing you can say to prove otherwise.”

Stiles crouched down in front of Severo and he gripped his chin in his clawed hand as he mused, “It must be important for you to send your eldest son to us on a silver platter.”

“La Loba,” Araya said slowly and the pack could see Severo was pissed that she was giving away information. “We are hunting La Loba, Kate Argent, we took her at the request of Gerard Argent when she was attacked so we could make sure she followed the code if she turned. She managed to escape and we have been hunting her ever since.”

Stiles glanced at Peter who had paled at the information that Kate was still alive. He demanded, “What is she?”

While they were waiting to answer Lydia brought a tablet over that had information about La Loba. Araya finally sighed, “She is a jaguar shifter with no control over her abilities. Last we heard she was at La Iglesia.”

Stiles read through the information Lydia provided and he asked, “Can you provide coordinates for La Iglesia?”

Araya asked shrewdly, “What’s in it for me.”

Stiles chuckled, “Seriously? We have your hunters ready to deliver to either the hunter's council or the human police. They are armed to the hilt with illegal weapons and they attacked in full view of the local sheriff and four of his deputies. Is now really the time to try and strike a deal?”

Araya sighed, “Promise me my hunters won’t be killed and I will send you a text with the coordinates. I will leave their fates in the hands of Chris Argent, he is known to be honorable.”

Stiles looked around at the pack and gauged their reactions as he said, “I give you my word that for this offense there will be no reprisals from the Hale Pack. However, should your family come near our territory again there will be no mercy.”

Danny was quick to note down the information as Araya sent through the coordinates for La Iglesia as well as details for the car Kate was driving when she left the Calaveras’ compound.

“Thank you,” Stiles said once the last text had come through, “Chris will be in touch to let you know his decision.”

Chris hung up and he said, “Secure them in one of the rooms upstairs please while I call the hunter's council.”

Noah sent Deputies Nero and Cooper with them to stand guard while they waited and he asked Deputy West to start the evidence gathering on the weapons they were carrying.

While Chris and Noah were on the phone with the hunter's council Danny called out, “I found them!”

Stiles ran over and he demanded, “Where?”

Danny pointed to a traffic cam photo he pulled up, “She’s in a hurry, she’s headed for the border.”

Stiles frowned, “Can you keep tracking her?”

Danny nodded, “Yep. Who is going to chase her?”

Lydia looked up from the book she was studying and she said, “You will need a big group and decent weapons. La Iglesia is home to the berserkers and there are stories of a huge man-eating creature that protects the ruins.”

Peter said, “Berserkers make werewolves look like humans, they are huge and near unbeatable. You don’t fight them, you run.” He looked around at the determined looks on everyone's faces and he stated, “I’m going.”

James agreed, “Me too. Chris, Noah, and the deputies should be enough to guard the hunters while the rest of us rescue Derek. Danny and Lydia, you can decide if you want to stay here or come with us.”

They looked at each other and they said in unison, “We’ll stay.” Lydia explained, “We want to investigate La Iglesia, we can text you as we find information.”

Chris threw Stiles his, James’ and Peter’s keys and he said, “Leave Roscoe and take the SUVs, they have warded compartments to get your weapons through the border.”

Stiles threw the keys to Allison as he picked up Derek’s keys from the kitchen counter. “Screw the SUVs, I’m taking the Camaro.”

Cora followed him out the door as she hissed, “He will kill you.”

Stiles shook his head, “Nope, I’m the only non-Hale allowed to drive it. I am even listed on his insurance.”

Noah called out, “Take Jordan with you please. Even out the kids to adults ratio a bit.”

They all piled into the various pack vehicles and took off for the border.

It was a long drive to La Iglesia with Danny texting them frequent updates on Kate’s location complete with camera images from various traffic cams on the route. 

They finally found her vehicle outside of the ruins at La Iglesia. Peter warned, “I can hear the berserkers inside, they will be guarding her.”

Stiles focused his hearing and he snarled, “I can’t tell how many. Chris said everyone’s weapons should be in the trunks of the two SUVs. Gear up and take out anything that moves that isn’t Kate or Derek.” 

He pulled ‘Mossy’, his Mossberg 590A1 Shotgun out of the compartment hidden in the trunk and the crossbody belt he had full of slugs along with the bag containing his other weapons and his tac vest before he stepped away to let James into the trunk compartment to get his own weapons selections.

Peter commented from the next SUV, “Aim for the skulls. Berserkers wear a bear skull over their heads, you need to destroy it to kill the berserker. Don’t let them get close, they channel the strength and power of a grizzly bear and they can easily pull a werewolf to pieces.”

The pack were all kitted out with the new lightweight tac vests that protected from both bullets and claws and they had dug up a spare vest that fitted Jordan so he wasn’t unprotected.

Stiles and James led the way into the ruins with Cora and Peter right behind them with their claws out ready to drag them out of trouble. Jordan and the twins stayed out by the various vehicles to protect them and make sure nothing followed the pack into the ruins. 

Stiles and James were both reaching out with their hearing to try and find any trace of Derek’s heartbeat. The tunnels in the ruins were a tight squeeze and there was only just enough room for Stiles and James to stand side by side as they followed the sound of Derek’s heartbeat and Kate’s heavy footsteps.

At the back of the group, Allison and Kira were fascinated by the ancient pictures painted onto the walls. They seemed to tell tales of a great serpent that protected the church, fighting the berserkers and keeping them at bay.

Kira whispered, “We need to tell Stiles about these. They might be about Jörmungandr.”

Allison agreed, “We can at least get photos once we have rescued Derek.”

There was a commotion at the front of the group as Stiles and James started firing their shotguns at two large creatures in front of them. The pack as a whole could hear the haunting rattle of the bones they used as armor.

Stiles screamed, “Will you just fucking die already.” As he shot slug after slug into the face of the Berserker in front of him. The pack moved to let Allison forward as Stiles swore loudly as he dropped his shotgun and held his hands out to freeze the Berserkers in place.

Stiles exclaimed, “I keep forgetting I have magic.”

Allison and James took the chance to move closer and she started firing with her crossbow hoping the projectiles would make a difference while James took the chance and he moved forward to start pummelling the face of the closest berserker with his metal arm hoping the added weight would make a difference. He could see it struggling against Stiles’ magic. Peter and Boyd saw what he was doing and they aimed for the other creature and started pummelling it hoping to do some damage. 

James yelled, “Aim between the eyes, concentrated hits and break the bone at the bridge of the nose piece, once that's gone the skull shattered.”

Peter and Boyd started hitting the skull in tandem, alternating hits until the skull shattered.

They started forward again heading for Derek’s heartbeat which was getting louder the further they got through the tunnels. They found a few more Berserkers but a few shots between the eyes had them disintegrating quickly.

As they moved forward Peter asked, “How many can you hold in place at a time?”

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe 3 or 4 depends on how close they are to each other.” 

Peter knew Stiles and James were both fixated on Derek’s heartbeat so he signaled to Cora when he could hear Kate muttering and together they pulled the boys back by their vests and Peter whispered, “Listen, she’s just around the corner.”

“Fuck,” Stiles hissed, “It sounds like she’s doing a ritual. Jackson, can you use your venom on her then stick her in the cuffs in my back pocket, Isaac and Boyd I want you to cover him. Everyone else, take out the Berserkers she has covering her and get Derek out of here.”

They all ran around the corner and the next few minutes were utter chaos. Kate was chanting and chanting fast. Jackson tried to beeline straight for her but she had two berserkers protecting her specifically, there were another four attacking anyone who went near Derek who was still out cold, in a wall that was slowly sealing itself wrapped in what looked like wolfsbane rope.

Stiles froze the four Berserkers that were attacking the pack and James hit them hard and fast with his metal arm as the others went for the two protecting Kate to distract them so Jackson could get close to Kate with his venom soaked claws.

James made quick work of the four berserkers that Stiles had frozen and he fixed his gazes on the final two berserkers. Stiles was quick to freeze them in place so James could hit them hard and fast. Jackson had Kate secured by the time Boyd and James were pulling a still unconscious Derek out of the wall.

Stiles crouched in front of Kate and he demanded, “What was the ritual?”

Kate turned her cold green eyes onto Stiles and she stubbornly refused to speak.

Stiles flicked his fingers at her and she fell back into an unconscious slump. He said coldly, “Stick her in the trunk of the Camaro. We can hold her in the vault until we know the ritual she performed on Derek has no lasting consequences.” 

James flicked out his claws, “Then we can kill her right?”

Stiles pat James on the shoulder, “Yes, then you and Derek can decide which of you get to kill her. Peter already had his turn.”

Peter pouted and he pointed at Kate as he whined, “But it clearly didn’t work, surely I can try again?”

Cora chuckled, “You have to learn to share, Uncle Peter.”

Stiles gave Derek a quick once over and found he seemed fine just unconscious so he directed, “Boyd can you take Derek to one of the SUV’s you will need to drop the seats so he can lie down until he comes around. James, can you take Kate? Cora has the keys.”

Allison grabbed Stiles as he went to follow the group, “You need to see what we found.”

Allison led Stiles and Kira to the pictures they had found on the walls and she suggested, “They look familiar, similar to the runes in Loki’s journals.”

Stiles reached out to trace them and he asked, “These are on all the walls we walked past?”

Allison nodded, “Dad always has a camera loaded in each SUV. We could grab them and document the images.”

Stiles nodded, “Let me get Kate secured and warded in the trunk and a guard setup for Derek then we can grab the cameras and send the pack hunting for the various images on the walls and anything they can find in the ruins.”

They spent several hours going through the ruins documenting everything they could find while Peter, Issac, Kira, and Cora guarded the SUVs and kept an eye on Derek. During their investigation of the lower levels of the ruins, they found a huge cell that looked like a bomb had hit one of the walls leaving a gaping hole. 

Allison and Stiles took photos of all the markings on the wall and Boyd and Ethan followed them, each making a rudimentary map detailing where each marking was found in case it was important, while Aiden and Jackson collected a few scattered shell casings in the large cell that they gathered up in case they were important, Jordan had a few evidence bags in his pocket which he handed over.

“They look old,” Jordan commented as he inspected the casings, “They aren’t from anything I have used before.”

Jackson commented, “Maybe James or the Sheriff will recognize them? Maybe even Mr. Argent.”

Jordan nodded in agreement. It couldn’t hurt to try.

They all gathered at the cars and Stiles said, “I think we can all agree it’s likely this is where Odin imprisoned Jörmungandr, but someone broke through any wards Odin left behind and stole him.”

Jackson commented, “In human form too, I think. The size of the hole they blasted doesn’t seem big enough for the size of the snake that’s drawn on the walls, if that makes sense.”

Stiles nodded, “It does, and the cell was huge. Maybe when they broke the wards to break him out they broke the ward forcing him into his snake form.”

Peter was worried about Derek as he hadn’t moved, not even a twitch, since they put him in the SUV. “We need to go, we need to figure out how to wake up Derek and what ritual that bitch was performing so we know if it’s safe to kill her.”

Stiles handed the Camaro over to Cora who took James as back up. Stiles had driven most of the way down so he settled in the back with Derek for the trip home.

By the time they made it back to Beacon Hills Stiles and Peter were both starting to panic. Derek didn’t even twitch for the entire drive home. They could feel him in their pack bond, but it was subdued. They made a quick stop at the vault when they arrived back in Beacon Hills and threw an unconscious Kate into the cell they had installed for new wolves before they took Derek back to the house so he could be checked out by Noah.

James carried Derek up to the living room so Noah had room to check him over magically to see what was going on. Allison and Kira took the cameras and the image map through to Danny so he could pull the images off the memory cards while Jackson and Jordan took the shells to Chris Argent to see if he could identify them or point them in the right direction.

Noah stood after magically scanning Derek thoroughly and he said, “We need to know the ritual she’s doing. He’s stuck in stasis, it’s not dangerous for him in the short term but the ritual needs to be ended before can wake up. I need to know what ritual she is doing to know how to safely end it.”

Stiles said, “We stuck Kate in the newbie cage in the vault. We wanted to make sure that Derek was fine and wouldn’t be affected by her death.”

Noah checked his watch, “I think we let her sit for tonight. You lot need sleep and Derek will be fine for a few days. Stiles, one of your father's journals has a spell you can use for monitoring vitals. Maybe use it for your own peace of mind?”

Stiles nodded and he asked, “James, can you please carry him up to his room and get him settled while I look for the right journal?”

James nodded and he gently picked Derek up off the sofa and headed up the stairs. Stiles entered the library to go through the journals and he found Lydia holding the right journal out to him. She said, “We are uploading the photos and the map to the house server along with the journals that will help us translate the specific runes if they are Asgardian.”

He pulled her into a hug and murmured, “Thanks, Lyds.”

He took the journal and sprinted up the stairs so he could sit and keep an eye on Derek while he went through the photos from the ruins.

-x-

“I think,” Stiles pondered as he sat picking at his pancakes the next morning, “Whoever said that the hole in the wall broke the wards keeping Jörmungandr in his serpent form was right. There were ward runes at the other three cardinal points on the outside of the cell. I guess Odin never planned for evolution and projectile weapons.”

Chris commented, “I took the casings you found to a friend of mine at a ballistics lab in San Francisco, she works the graveyard shift. She said they are from nothing recent that she can find and she has left the search running on older weapons to see if she can get a type match. She said based on what she could see under the scope the weapons were old school, at least fifty years old if not older. She will text me if she gets a match.”

Jordan commented, “None of the damage to the cell looked recent either.” He pulled up photos of the rubble and pointed out, “See the way the rubble is rounded and ground down, like it has shifted and ground down over the years as, I guess, the berserkers moved through the ruins?”

Stiles sighed, “So he’s been gone for a long time then?”

Jordan nodded, “I would estimate at least twenty years if not longer.”

Isaac commented, “On the plus side he was taken by humans, so he is still on earth.”

Everyone chuckled and Stiles smiled, “He is, and we will find him eventually, we just have to keep hunting. In the meantime, we have a bitch to interrogate.”

Noah spoke up, “Peter left an hour ago with the twins to pick her up and move her to one of the containment rooms downstairs via the tunnels. I have to ask though, why didn’t you bring her to the containment rooms last night?”

Stiles snarled, “The bitch took my alpha, the temptation to kill her would have been harder to resist if she was within easy reach.”

Noah grinned, “Just as bloodthirsty as your father. But I believe you promised James and Derek the kill this time.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, “I did. Shall we go downstairs, Peter just sealed the containment room wards.”

Noah grinned, “Let’s go.”

The pack all stood and cleared the table before following the Stilinskis down the stairs to the basement.

Chris and Issac both volunteered to watch Derek while they were interrogating Kate and they headed up to the master bedroom.

Lydia was ready with a notebook to take notes as Stiles and Noah reached the cell. Stiles held his hand out and he woke Kate from the sleep spell he had cast on her.

Kate shifted and snarled, “What the hell did you do, you little bastard.”

Stiles smirked, “Are you ready to talk? We just want to know what ritual you were performing on Derek.”

Kate growled, “Never! The monster will die before I tell you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the dramatics and he asked Peter, “Will claws work?”

Peter flicked his claws out and he said, “I would be happy to give it a try.”

Stiles held out his hand and he froze Kate in place, he chuckled as she screamed and raged at being held in place while Peter took advantage of her paralyzed state to slip into the cell and ram his claws into the back of her neck. 

James reminded Peter, “Remember Peter, she’s not yours to kill. No leaving her a drooling mess either.”

Peter smirked, “I remember. I can’t promise it won't hurt though. Bitch deserves the pain.”

After ten minutes James slipped into the cell to prop Peter up so he didn’t collapse. He asked, “Any luck?”

Peter shook his head, “She’s insane. She makes post coma me look sane. I am pretty sure we have the book she found the ritual in. I am just trying to find the exact name of the ritual. There! Got it.”

Lydia moved closer to the cell and she asked, “Well?”

Peter smirked and he said, “She’s trying hard to block the memory but I found it. She used the Centiuitze Cuicuitlahuiltia Ritual, it’s an Aztec ritual to force a person to a specific age. Full regression, body, mind, and even memories. It would be as if he was transported from her preferred age until now.”

Lydia ordered, “See if you can find how to end the ritual without completing it while I search the library for the ritual.”

Peter nodded his agreement, “The good news is, it would appear killing her ends the ritual without completing it. A last resort option in case we can’t find another way.”

He tugged his claws out of her neck making sure to do it the most painful way possible. James helped him out of the cell before they re-engaged the containment ward.

Stiles and Lydia spent several hours with intermittent help from the rest of the pack and in the end, Lydia conceded, “She has to die. Anything we do will complete the ritual and will force Derek to whatever age that demented harpy was aiming for. If she dies it stops the ritual.”

Stiles looked at Chris and he asked, “Chris? She’s your sister?”

Chris smiled sadly, “She’s not been my sister since my father took her under his wing.”

James grinned, “As much as I wanted to rock, paper, scissors with Derek for the chance to kill her I will be happy to finally avenge my pack.”

Allison had been sickened when she was shown the evidence of all the packs that Kate had taken out during her rampage and the young wolves she had abused so she snarled, “James, make sure she suffers for what she did to your packs.”

Stiles stood and squeezed his shoulder in support, “Let’s move Derek down to the basement so we can make sure the ritual ends properly.”

As he was carrying Derek down to the containment rooms James wondered if he could get true vengeance and he asked, “Are the containment rooms fireproof?”

Stiles wiggled his hand in a so-so motion and he said, “Sort of. I can ward the cells so any fire is contained and won’t affect the house structure at all.” He glanced at the former Hydra soldier and he asked quietly, “Are you sure? It won’t be easy to watch.”

James glanced at Peter who was trying to stay calm but the thought of a fire in the house was bringing back some pretty horrific memories.

James shook his head, “No, she doesn’t deserve it a quick death but it’ll have to be enough I think.” He turned to look at Kira and he glanced down at her Katana. He considered asking to use her Katana but he knew the sword was important to her so he asked, “Kira, can you grab one of the swords from the armory, please. Make sure it’s nice and sharp.”

She bounded off to grab a broadsword. She knew one of the swords they had used to belong to the Argents and was used to kill innocent creatures.

James got Derek settled in the cell next to Kate’s as Stiles lifted the silence spell he had placed on Kate when her ranting and screaming just wouldn’t stop.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Allison as she was again frozen in place and she demanded, “Allycat, get me out of here.”

Allison snorted in a very unladylike fashion, “Hell no! You deserve worse than a quick death, the good thing is, you’re already dead and buried.”

Kira passed the Argent broadsword to James who stepped inside the cell. He whispered in her ear, “This is for taking out my pack, and all the other packs you have attacked.” He stood back and swung the sword taking off her head in one clean cut.

Noah cheered from the neighboring cell as Derek started to wake up. James looked to Stiles and he said, “Go take care of your mate, we will deal with this bitch.”

Stiles murmured, “Take her to the Nemeton and put her in the root cellar, she said she will take care of the body.”

James nodded and he roped Boyd and Peter into helping him dispose of Kate. 

Allison left the basement to snuggle with her dad and to let him know Kate was finally dead.

Stiles stood at the doorway to the cell as Noah gave Derek a once over to make sure there was no residual magic from the ritual. Derek stood when Noah gave him a clean bill of health and he braced himself as Stiles leaped into his arms.

Stiles snuggled into Derek and he murmured, “Don’t scare me like that again, Sourwolf.”

Derek nodded as he scented his mate and he snarked, “I will try not to. You have to admit though, we weren’t expecting for Kate to still be alive.”

Stiles laughed, “No, but then it is a Beacon Hills thing to not stay dead. She wasn’t the only thing to hit town though. The Calavera family sent a group to capture they were about an hour behind Kate and were led by Severo Calavera, Araya’s eldest son. They got caught in the wards that are still active on the loft.”

Derek started to carry Stiles up to the living room and he asked, “What did you do to them?”

Stiles leaned back so Derek could see the malevolent grin on his face and he said, “Well, I threatened to kill them while on the phone with Araya Calavera, she agreed to help as long as their fates were decided by Chris. Chris sent them to the hunter's council with video evidence of their attack on the loft. I believe they have been imprisoned at a black site while negotiations for their release are ongoing. I have warned Araya that if they attack again, they’ll die.”

Derek grinned, “Good. Hopefully, word spreads that we aren’t a weak pack, and the attacks on our territory stop.”

Derek dumped Stiles onto the sofa and snuggled up beside him. Stiles flicked out his claws and he said firmly, “If they don’t stop then we send a clearer message. Oh, that reminds me, the ruins she was holding you in appear to be were Jörmungandr was being held. It looks like he was taken a long time ago though. We are waiting on ballistics results to see if we can find who took him."

Derek grinned at the news that they were closer to finding Jörmungandr, he knew Stiles wanted to get closer to his brothers and sister. He snuggled in closer and he whispered too quiet for the rest of the pack to hear, “Thanks for the rescue.”

Stiles wrapped around Derek like an octopus and he said, “I’ll always come for you Der. Always.”Saturday, September, fifteenth, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and escapism. Thanks for reading my fic I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [HarleyJQuinWrites.tumblr.com](https://harleyjquinwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Check it out for cast choices and other random oddities.


End file.
